Don't Let Me Die
by LittleKoyuki
Summary: Judith Wenthal est une jeune femme de 25 ans, agent du SHIELD, qui vient de perdre sa fille et son mari. Alors qu'elle pensait se laisser lentement mourir, son patron Nick Fury vient lui confier une mission d'une grande importance: examiner le cube cosmique qu'ils ont trouvé. Pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé croiser la route d'un certain Dieu de la Malice... [Loki X OC]
1. Contexte

**_~ L'univers et les personnes ne m'appartiennent à par Judith Wenthal. Ils appartiennent tous a Marvel ~_**

Étant une grande fan de Marvel, il me fallait absolument écrire une histoire qui se passerait dans cet univers. Je suis du genre à aimer les personnages à fort caractère et c'est donc avec logique que je me suis attachée au personnage de Loki Laufeyson, le dieu de la Malice et frère de Thor. Je vous ai donc préparé cet fanfic !

L'agent du SHIELD Judith Wenthal également astrophysicienne, va vivre quelques aventures avec un certain prince déchu. L'histoire commence quelques temps avant Avengers et se termine après que les Avengers ai réussi à vaincre Loki. Je ne respecterait pas certaine chose pour rendre la lecture et la découverte des personnages plus intéressante. Par exemple, les événements se passeront sur une durée plus longue que celle dans le film, à peu prêt 2-3 semaines voir plus. Il y aura de l'action mais aussi des petits moments calmes de romance… évidemment.

Bonne lecture !


	2. Prologue

Nick Fury, directeur du SHIELD, parcourait nerveusement tout le dossier concernant l'agent 17 tout en tapant son pied sur le sol toutes les secondes. Son bras droit, Maria Hill le regardait avec inquiétude en lisant une des feuilles que venait de lui donner son patron. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il agissait bizarrement et la jeune agent essayant tant bien que mal de s'occuper de toute la paperasse pendant qu'il restait enfermé dans son bureau. Tout cela avait commencé à la découverte d'un mystérieux cube qui semblait tout droit provenir d'une autre planète et elle devait l'avouer, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patron agissait de la sorte. Ce n'est que lorsque le borgne la fusilla de son seul œil valide que Maria se baissa le regard que le document qu'elle tenait. Le papier jauni et fin paraissait tellement fragile dans sa main qu'elle eut peur de le froisser et du le tenir à deux mains tout en cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait la mettre sur la piste.

-La dernière ligne, lui indiqua-t-il sans la regarder, cherchant toujours cette fichue feuille qui avait mystérieusement disparu.

Elle baisa alors les yeux sur la signature tout en bas du document. Une petite signature bien maladroite à l'encre noire, encre qui avait d'ailleurs coulé. Mais malgré tout, l'agent Hill ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Cette femme avait signé le document mais à quoi cela les avançaient-ils ? C'était juste un document parmi tant d'autres. Fury la regarda alors, fronçant les sourcils et levant un papier devant lui.

-Je... ne comprends pas, dit-elle hésitante.

-Elle a signé.

Il attrapa rapidement la feuille qu'elle lui rendit pour la ranger dans le dossier sans quitter des yeux sa nouvelle trouvaille.

-Agent 17: Judith Wenthal, 26/05/1984, à une fille et est mariée..., il se racla la gorge continuant de lire dans sa tête, là ! Astrophysicienne.

-Pourquoi elle ? Nous avons Erik Selvig... Et puis elle n'a plus donné de signe de vie depuis 1 semaine, c'est pas une bonne idée patron... Vous savez ce qu'il lui est arrivé, vous devriez la laisser tranquille et choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se leva en jetant le dossier sur le bureau, n'écoutant plus la femme devant elle qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'on ne pouvait pas contacter l'agent 17. Où pouvait aller une jeune femme pour se changer les idées ? Après tout, une personne ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça sans laisser aucune trace.

-Je vais la ramener moi-même, déclara a-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

Peu importe où se cachait Judith Wenthal, peu importe à quel point elle était bien cachée et peu importe pourquoi elle le faisait, Nick Fury comptait bien la trouver et la ramener là où est sa vraie place, au sein du SHIELD.

*

 _Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle fanfiction sur l'univers Marvel cette fois et plus précisément sur Loki Je posterais un chapitre par mois normalement (sauf exception) et je vais faire de mon mieux pour terminer cette fanfic. Enfin bon, bonne lecture et le premier chapitre devrait arriver ce mois si. N'oubliez pas de donner votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir._


	3. Chapitre 1 : Une dernière mission

Noir... Froid... Douleur...

Elle ne voyait que les ténèbres d'un noir absolu. Les abysses... Elle n'était rien de plus qu'un corps flottant dans le vide dont les muscles douloureux semblaient ne plus répondre aux ordres que leur donnait son cerveau. Tout son corps endormi la faisait extrêmement souffrir au point où respirer lui devenait pénible et lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant à aucun moment elle ne se demandait où elle pouvait bien être car elle n'en avait tout simplement rien à faire. Malgré l'air glacial qui lui paralysait les membres et toute cette douleur, son esprit était apaisé. Elle était en paix, une paix intérieure qu'elle n'avait jamais connue. Une paix si étrange que la jeune femme crut être morte. Tout était si sombre et silencieux, les seuls bruits qui lui venaient étaient si lointain qu'elle faillit presque ne pas les remarquer. Elle se sentait tellement fatiguée, une petite âme égarée dans ces ténèbres qui l'aspiraient lentement, l'étouffant, la noyant dans ces souvenirs qu'elle voulait oublier. « Quel souvenir... ? », se demanda-t-elle d'un coup, la douleur la submergeant. Une douleur si intense qui s'accrochait à elle, plantant ses longs ongles dans son corps pour l'empêcher de s'en aller. Et elle, elle aurait voulu hurler, lui dire de s'en aller, de la laisser tranquille pour une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Pourtant elle ne s'en alla pas. Le cœur de la jeune femme saignait, mais ce n'était pas son sang, pas celui qui battait actuellement contre sa tempe, non... C'était celui de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui devait lui être cher. « Qui était-ce ? », sa propre pensée résonna douloureusement dans sa tête, se perdant dans cet enfer. Tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir s'en était allée dans le néant et elle-même finit par disparaître avec ses souvenirs. Une partie d'elle venait de mourir avec cet être cher oublié, cette personne à qui elle tenait tellement...

Une chanson commença à résonner dans les ténèbres, devenant de plus en plus forte et la douleur qui l'accompagnait devenant de plus en plus intense. C'était la voix d'une petite fille et à cette constatation, une grande tristesse l'assaillit. Elle se l'imaginait, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant jusqu'au bas de son dos et ses yeux d'un vert profond, brillant d'intelligence. Les yeux d'un enfant innocent. Et ce sourire... Ses yeux qui se plissaient alors que ses petites lèvres rondes s'étiraient en un sourire dévoilant ses dents de souris. Un ange. La sensation de sa main d'enfant dans la sienne semblait gravée à jamais sur sa peau et personne ne la lui enlèvera ça... Jamais. Elle ne sut pourquoi c'était ces traits physiques qu'elle avait choisis pour se représenter cet enfant. Cette fille était tellement pure... Comme Anna. « Qui est Anna ? », ses doigts caressèrent le vide à la recherche de quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher. Rien, la jeune femme était perdue, partie tellement loin qu'elle doutais de pouvoir sortir de cet endroit. Mais peu importe, pourquoi partir d'ici ? Elle était bien là, se noyant dans son chagrin et sa douleur sans personne pour la retenir, personne pour la réprimander. Juste elle et sa vieille amie, la douleur. La musique s'arrêta brusquement et le silence prit à nouveau le dessus pendant de longues minutes. Des fantômes, elle était entourée de fantômes, de vieux souvenirs qui la hantaient. « Je vais devenir folle », pourtant aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Son esprit se perdait dans les abîmes. Qu'avait-elle pu oublier de si important ? Et pourquoi ressentait-elle une si grande tristesse ? Son cœur se serrait à cette constatation et sa gorge se noua. Son corps était en train de lutter contre quelque chose. « Des souvenirs... », elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir les spasmes violents qui l'assaillaient.

Puis tout lui revient, comme une évidence. Des souvenirs douloureux qui la heurtaient, la déchiraient, la mutilaient, l'étouffaient, réduisant son corps et son âme en charpie. Une coquille vide dépourvut d'émotion. Comment avait-elle pu oublier une chose si importante ? Comment avait-elle osé oublier Anna ? Cette petite fille de 5 ans... Sa petite fille. Oui car, Anna était son enfant, son bébé, son amour... Un amour envolé. « Partie ». Elle aurait voulu s'arrêter là avec ces souvenirs joyeux de leur famille. Mais il n'en fut rien. Les souvenirs ne s'arrêtèrent pas, cela aurait beaucoup trop facile. Elle aurait voulu que ça se termine sur une happy ending mais il n'existe pas de fin heureuse, même pas ici, même pas dans ses rêves.

Joie... Ambulance... Chaleur... Maladie... Rire...

Mort.

Elle s'en souvenir maintenant. La bile lui montait à la gorge et son estomac se tordait, la forçant à lutter contre l'envie de vomir qui la menaçait. Anna était sa fille, c'est vrai, mais Anna était morte... Envolée il y a quelques jours... Ou peut-être était-ce des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ? La jeune femme avait perdu toute notion de temps, ça ne lui servait à rien, plus maintenant, plus après ça. La vie n'avait plus aucun sens, plus après la perte d'un enfant. Elle ramena ses mains autour de ses jambes, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, la tête posée sur ses genoux et sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Son corps allait exploser. « Elle est morte et moi je suis vivante », elle essayait de hurler alors que ses ongles se plantaient dans ses jambes, les griffant. La douleur ne l'effrayait pas, ça la rassurait. Mais ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur, c'était de vivre en sachant qu'Anna était morte. C'était de rentrer chez soi en sachant qu'elle ne la trouvera pas là. C'était de savoir qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour la sauver. « Rien », son corps fut prit de violent tremblement. Et alors qu'elle continuait à chercher des réponses, à s'apitoyer sur son sort, se détruisant autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur, son corps reçut un violent coup. Un coup qui la fit sursauter...

Et elle se réveilla.

De la musique... Elle entendait de la musique. Judith était encore dans ce fichu bar et malgré son esprit embaumé, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qui se passait. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'elle y assistait. Des jeunes qui dansaient, des vieux alcooliques qui buvaient, des hommes d'affaires qui se détendaient après une dure journée de travail et même des prostitués qui draguaient parfois. Personne pour l'arrêter, personne pour lui poser des questions.

-V'la votre verre.

L'énorme bruit du verre entrant en contact avec le bois la força à ouvrir les yeux pour lancer un regard sombre à l'homme en face d'elle. Le barman ne semblait pas lui prêter attention, plus maintenant en tout cas. Il devait s'être habitué à la présence de la jeune femme. « Il a dû en rencontrer pleins des gens comme moi » pensa-t-elle en s'intéressant un peu plus à lui pour une fois. C'était un vieil homme, elle lui aurait donné 60 ans voir plus, chauve et petit mais son regard semblait chaleureux contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser venant d'un homme comme lui. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il lui faisait un peu peur parfois à toujours la fixer d'un air neutre, à la détailler silencieusement comme si de rien n'était. Remarquant justement le regard de l'homme posé sur elle, Jude s'obligea à se redresser sur la chaise, ignorant les craquements que produisit tout son corps encore endormi.

-Il est quelle heure ?, bailla-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, balayant la salle du regard.

Ses doigts se posèrent mollement sur la table et elle chercha à tâtons son verre tout en relevant sa tête qu'elle avait jusqu'à la posé sur la table. D'après les picotements désagréables sue, le bois frais avait dû laisser une magnifique trace sur sa peau et elle ne pût retenir une grimace en passant sa main dessus. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour...

-Bientôt 2h, lui répondit-il en continuant de laver le verre qu'il avait dans la main.

Elle lâcha un juron que le barman ignora en allant parler à quelqu'un d'autre, la laissant seule avec son verre. Malheureusement, l'alcool partait beaucoup trop vite. La jeune femme avala cul-sec sans faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle ne daigna même pas bouger lorsqu'un homme la bouscula, cognant sa main beaucoup trop près de ses fesses. Pourtant, son visage trahissait sa colère, une haine sans limite envers tout ses hommes qui n'avait aucun respect pour la femme. Combien de personnes avaient essayé de la tripoter ou de la draguer en l'espace de 3 jours ? « Beaucoup trop » soupira-t-elle alors que son corps crispé se détendait lentement lorsque l'alcool commença à faire effet. Trop perdue dans des pensées sombres, Judith n'entendit ni la porte du bar qui claqua, ni les bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. Des pas lourds qui semblaient déterminés. C'est justement à ce moment-là qu'elle sortit de ses pensées, son regard terne s'éclairant à la vue de son verre vide. « Déjà... », elle tourna le verre dans tout les sens en observant du coin de l'œil l'inconnu qui tirait une chaise vers elle. Il voulait vraiment s'installer à coté d'elle ?

-Agent...

Elle tiqua, sa main se figeant dans le vide. « Quoi ? », elle crût avoir mal entendu et avec son esprit embrumé, l'avoir imaginé n'était pas impossible. Agent... Personne ne pouvait la savoir, c'était ridicule. Reprenant un air neutre, elle reposa son verre sur la table en écoutant attentivement ce qui se passait autour d'elle, essayant d'ignorer cette voix grave qui l'avait appelé. Tout semblait tanguer autour de la jeune femme, la forçant à fermer les yeux pour ne pas vomir ses tripes. Ok, il se pourrait qu'elle ait bu un peu trop d'alcool... Et alors qu'elle voulut se lever pour aller aux toilettes, ses jambes commencèrent à flancher sous la fatigue. Judith allait s'écraser contre le sol et tandis qu'elle se préparait psychologiquement à ressentir la douleur engendrée par la chute, deux mains se posèrent autour de sa taille pour la retenir. Une poigne ferme qui la releva sur ses pieds. Elle grogna un petit remerciement sans même lancer ne serait-ce qu'un seul coup d'œil a son sauveur, trop concentré à essayer de garder son équilibre. Il aurait dû la laisser tomber...

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, sembla s'amuser l'homme en retirant ses mains de son corps.

Mais qui est cet homme ?! Elle passa ses mains sur ses vêtements pour les dépoussiérer en devenant rouge de colère. Cet homme était en train de se moquer d'elle et retenir son agacement commençait réellement à devenir compliqué. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle accumulait toute cette colère et aujourd'hui était le jour de trop.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez bordel ?!, cracha-t-elle en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

Et ce fut le choc. Elle s'attendait à un vieil alcoolique qui venait se réchauffer à l'intérieur du bar ou à la limite un jeune qui voulait la draguer, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé l'avoir lui en face. Nick Fury en personne se trouvait la, devant elle, au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui s'amusaient à boire et fumer en parlant beaucoup trop fort. Le directeur du SHIELD était venu la voir elle, pas un autre et alors qu'elle aurait dû être très heureuse, un grand vide s'empara de son esprit. Il parut amusé de la voir ainsi, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et la bouche légèrement ouverte pour laisser sortir un hoquet de surprise lorsque la jeune femme se rendit compte de la situation. Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme qui leva un doigt en direction du barman pour prendre un verre. Elle ne le quittait plus des yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour lui parler, mais aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres. « J'ai l'air bête comme ça », pensa-t-elle en restant figé à le regarder avec un air perdu.

-Vous semblez surprise de me voir, dit-il en voyant la jeune femme sursauter au son de sa voix.

-Pa-Patron !, réussi-t-elle finalement à dire en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille pour tenter de les recoiffer.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas très présentable... Sa dernière douche devait remonter à une semaine et sa propre odeur commençait presque à la déranger. Ses habits non plus n'étaient pas au top de leurs propretés d'ailleurs. Pas étonnant avec toutes ces personnes qui avaient sans faire exprès renversé leur verre sur elle.

-Vous avez l'air en forme, il lança un bref coup d'œil dans sa direction.

« Très drôle... », elle soupira en laissant tomber la tentative désespérée de recoiffer ses cheveux rebelles. Hormis son odeur et ses vêtements, c'est vrai que le reste n'était pas fameux non plus... Ses yeux étaient rougis à cause de la fatigue et de la tristesse. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle n'avait pas réellement dormi ? Sûrement depuis que cet enfer avait commencé... Le regard curieux de Fury finit par se poser sur ses mains bandées, mais pourtant il ne dit rien. Judith préférait ce silence, cela aurait été trop humiliant de lui raconter comment elle avait perdu son sang-froid à la sortie du bar. La jeune femme entendait encore ses phalanges se fracasser contre le mur du bâtiment, apaisant peut-être sa colère, mais la faisait hurler de douleur. Même après cet épisode qu'elle préférait oublier, ce sentiment de colère ne voulait pas disparaître. Il restait caché au plus profond d'elle, la faisant bouillonner de l'intérieur. Foutue colère... et foutu mur...

-Je vois que vous êtes très sagace... J'ai seulement un mal de crâne énorme, soupira-t-elle en chassant cet événement douloureux de son esprit, que me voulez-vous... ?

Elle attrape le verre qui avait été rempli par le barman pendant leur conversation puis le porta à ses lèvres en regardant autour d'elle. Toutes ces personnes l'agaçaient... À croire qu'ils ne savaient que danser et boire.

-Que me voulez-vous... ?

Elle attrape le verre qui avait été rempli par le barman pendant leur conversation puis le porta à ses lèvres en regardant autour d'elle. Toutes ces personnes l'agaçaient... À croire qu'ils ne savaient que danser et boire.

-Juste avoir de vos nouvelles, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'on a plus aucun signe de vie de vous.

Elle laissa, sans faire exprès, échapper un petit rire en haussant un sourcil. Vraiment ? Qui pensait-il duper ? Il était le directeur du SHIELD et bien sûr qu'il était au courant de la situation de la jeune femme, mais une approche de la sorte lui permettait d'annoncer ce qu'il avait à dire plus calmement.

-J'avais... quelques soucis, répondit-elle en observant sa réaction, mais ça vous le savez déjà. Pourquoi êtes-vous réellement là ?, elle pivota entièrement dans sa direction.

Le respect qu'avait Judith envers cet homme était énorme, et cela pour de nombreuses raisons. L'intelligence et la compassion en faisant partie mais malheureusement pour lui, elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler de boulot et encore moins de ses problèmes aujourd'hui. Pourtant, une part d'elle voulait qu'il la sorte de là, qu'il lui présente une échappatoire, une lumière au bout de ce tunnel sombre et beaucoup trop long. Fury lui lança alors un regard curieux en haussant le sourcil, la jugeant pour savoir si elle était assez sobre pour écouter ses explications.

-Allez-y je vous écoute.

Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme qui ne détourna pourtant pas son regard agacé. L'alcool ne faisait qu'empirer son caractère têtu et impatient, la rendant encore plus désagréable qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal. Elle finit par lancer un sourire a l'homme en face d'elle et posa doucement ses doigts sur son bras.

-Agent-, commença-t-il avec un air vraiment désespéré.

-Judith, patron... Je m'appelle Judith, la coupa-t-elle essayant se concentrer sur ses propres paroles qui résonnaient dans son crâne douloureux.

-Judith, reprit-il en retirant son bras pour continuer à boire, vous êtes agent du SHIELD ne l'oubliez pas.

Elle grogna en reposant un peu trop violemment son verre, que le barman prit soin de remplir en jetant de temps en temps, un coup d'œil en direction de la télévision derrière elle. Un clip de chanson était en train de passer. Le genre de clip avec des femmes à moitié nue qui dansaient tandis que des hommes chantaient des chansons ignobles. « Quelle belle génération de sexiste », pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard sombre en alentour. C'est justement des gens de cette génération qu'elle était entourée... Jude réalisa tout à coup que son boss avait cessé de parler et la fixait en attendant une réponse.

-Je sais, finit-elle par répondre.

-Non, j'ai l'impression que vous l'avez oublié. Écoutez..., il passa une main sur son visage, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous en ce moment, mais j'ai besoin que vous vous repreniez.

-Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ironisa-t-elle sèchement, un peu d'alcool et on finit tous par oublier nos problèmes... même les plus gros.

Il ne répondit pas à cela. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi... Les deux personnes continuèrent à boire silencieusement en regardant la télé et écoutant de temps en temps les conversations des gens autour d'eux. Des pairs yeux les observaient, des yeux trop curieux qui les jugeaient. Finalement, une femme s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire ridiculement provocateur et posa ses coudes sur la table.

-Bonjour, vous vous appelez ?, dit-elle en se penchant pour dévoiler sa poitrine devant Fury.

Le directeur ne lui lança même pas un regard et lui répondit dans un petit marmonnement en terminant son verre. Malgré ça, la prostituée ne se découragea pas et se colla un peu plus a lui en essayant d'engager la conversation. « Tellement pathétique... », Judith se permit un coup d'œil dans sa direction par pure curiosité et ne cilla même pas devant elle. L'inconnue tait plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé certes, mais elle était une pute et cela pourrissait entièrement son image mais son visage était encore fin et enfantin, rien avoir avec celles qu'elle avait vu durant son long séjour au pays de l'alcool. C'est donc pour cela que la jeune agent fut surprise lorsqu'il fit part à la prostituée de son désintérêt absolu envers elle, car peut-être que Fury était un homme sérieux mais il savait tout de même s'amuser lorsqu'il le fallait. Enfin... normalement. A nouveau, un silence assez gênant s'établit entre eux jusqu'à ce que le borgne ne se tourne vers elle.

-Écoutez-

-Non, la coupa-t-elle brusquement, je démissionne.

Il passa à nouveau sa main sur son visage après l'avoir longuement dévisagé. Combien de fois avait-il répété ce geste durant la soirée ? Beaucoup trop de fois. C'était trop lui demander ça il le savait, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il devait pourtant avouer qu'il avait cruellement besoin d'elle en ce moment, elle et personne d'autre. Cette femme avait des compétences que seul le docteur Selvig possédaient mais jamais il ne pourrait s'occuper du cube tout seul. Le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte à quel point son cerveau leur était utile. Elle était agent du SHIELD et astrophysicienne, espionne et scientifique, agile et intelligente. Judith était également un de leur plus fidèle et attachant agent. « Rien avoir avec cette alcoolique », pensa-t-il en réajustant don cache-œil en cuir noir qui commençaient vraiment à le demander. C'est vrai qu'elle était méconnaissable. En quelques, la jeune femme avait perdu tellement de poids qu'il aurait presque pu distinguer ses côtés en dessous de son T-shirt noire. Elle paraissait plus petite et fragile que dans ses souvenirs. L'agent n'avait pas quitté son arme, celui offert par le SHIELD lors de son premier jour, c'était son porte bonheur. Elle n'avait pourtant pas réussi à s'en débarrasser et ce même en sachant qu'un porte bonheur ne pourrait jamais la sortir de cet enfer.

-Vous avez signez un contrat qui vous engage àb10 ans de service.

Elle fit une petite grimace et se tassa sur sa chaise, espérant disparaître à jamais. Il avait à nouveau raison, cela commençait presque à devenir un habitude.

-C'était il y a longtemps, marmonna-t-elle

-6 ans pour être exacte.

« Ah... pas si longtemps... », elle percevait très bien l'agacement de son patron qui essayait de garder son sang froid face à la tête de mule qu'elle était. Tout à coup, son regard se posa sur le verre qu'il avait en main. Vide. Alors qu'elle était déjà à son quatrième verre, lui avait finit son premier.

-Je vous ordonne de revenir, son seul œil valide vint se poser sur elle tandis que son visage repris un air plus que sérieux, nous avons besoin de vos services. Si j'avais le choix, je ne serais pas venue vous voir mais malheureusement c'est urgent.

Elle le dévisagea quelques instant, jugeant l'honnêteté de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Comment pourrait-elle savoir si c'était la vérité et s'il n'essayait pas de profiter de son état actuel pour l'amadouer ? Mais d'un autre coté, pourquoi serait-il venu si ce n'était pour la chercher ? Il s'était donné tellement de mal pour la persuader de revenir et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour retrouver une dépressive devenue alcoolique ? Non, son regard semblait sincère mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de rester méfiante. Cet homme était venu jusqu'ici, dans ce bar pourri, pour la voir elle tout en sachant qu'elle n'accepterait pas. Il devait être tellement désespéré pour en arriver à la.

-Allez Wenthal, insista-t-il en demandant un autre verre au barman, je ne vous demande pas de rester 5-10 ans comme je demanderais à un autre, mais seulement le temps d'une mission.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de tripoter le pant de son T-shirt, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Le SHIELD vous à accueilli, il vous a offert un logement, une protection, pour vous !, il la pointa du doigt, et votre famille.

-Et elle est où ?!, cria-t-elle, Où est ma famille maintenant ?!

Il se tut, son doigt s'abaissant lentement en même temps que disparaissait l'espoir qu'il avait de rentrer avec elle. Les mains de la jeune femme tremblaient inconsciemment et elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle n'était plus maître de son corps.

-Où était le SHIELD quand je devais travailler des heures et des heures pour payer l'opération d'Anna ?!

-Vous savez très bien que nous ne nous impliquons pas plus dans la vie privée des agents.

Ça aussi elle le savait... Même qu'elle avait approuvée le jour ou elle avait signé cette fichue feuille qu'on lui avait donné lorsqu'elle avait rejoint le SHIELD. Cela lui avait paru normal, le travail ne devait pas se mêler à la vie privée, surtout avec un travail aussi dangereux. Être agent n'est pas un amusement, protéger son pays n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-Vous ne pouvez pas vous en prendre au SHIELD. Nous n'aurions de toute façon rien pu faire pour la sauver, il parlait lentement en prenant soin de bien choisir ses mots et guettant chacun de ses gestes.

Elle n'était plus là. Ce n'était plus elle devant lui, seulement une coquille vide.

-Vous devez arrêter de regarder dans le passé Judith.. Votre fille ne reviendra pas et ça ne vous aidera pas non plus.

-Je sais, murmura-t-elle en fixant le verre vide posé sur la table que le barman n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore remplis.

Une part d'elle ne voulait pas rester toute ca vie ici, mais l'autre se sentait bien dans ce bar. Elle n'était plus Agent 17 du SHIELD, Judith Wenthal l'astrophysicienne mère d'une fille et femme d'un homme, seulement une inconnue venue se noyer dans l'alcool. L'homme quant à lui était bien le directeur du SHIELD, Nick Fury et ce peu importe où ils étaient. Elle passa rapidement une main sur son front, essayant d'écarter les souvenirs qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir normalement. « Je dois refuser », pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

-Que voulez-vous faire ici ?, demanda-t-il finalement, vous êtes entrain de foutre votre vie en l'air à à peine 27 ans !

« Elle est déjà foutue », aurait-elle aimait répondre.

-Je sais, répéta-t-elle sans bouger.

-Vous avez juste à accepter. Après ça on vous aidera à trouver une belle demeure et vous aurait notre protection. On vous aidera à prendre un nouveau départ.

Il avait comment s'y prendre, ça c'était certain. Malheureusement pour lui, Judith était plus que têtue et tout l'alcool ingéré, combiné à son état psychologique, ne lui rendait vraiment pas service. Elle avait une certaine fierté et accepter une mission seulement pour avoir quelque chose en retour n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas non plus refuser. Fury avait raison, elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie dans ce bar à se noyer dans son chagrin... 27 ans c'était jeune, un âge pour commencer une nouvelle vie. Si elle acceptait, elle l'obtiendrait.

-Et en quoi consiste cette mission ?

Il sourit et la regarda en haussant un sourcil. Ça avançait, lentement certes, mais ça allait le faire.

-Howard Stark avait trouvé un cube en cherchant Captain America à l'époque, expliqua-t-il, et ce... cube, commence à agir bizarrement. C'est pour ca que j'aimerais que vous l'analysiez.

-Qui est au courant à part nous deux ?, elle n'avait pas énormément d'amis au sein du SHIELD du fait qu'elle évitait le plus possible de se lier d'amitié avec les gens. Des gens mourraient et elle n'avait pas besoin de ça dans sa vie.

-Très peu de personnes. L'agent Coulson et Hill en font parti.

Pas étonnant, c'était les membres les plus proches de Fury. Il leur vouait une confiance presque totale.

-Barton ?, osa-t-elle timidement.

-Aussi.

Il observa sa réaction, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Les deux agents avaient eu une relation très intime à leur début, mais ca c'était avant Budapest, avant qu'ils ne soient séparés. Ce n'est qu'en se retrouvant séparés de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, qu'ils avaient compris que leur relation n'était pas ce qu'ils auraient réellement voulu. Ils s'étaient attirés, non pas par amour, mais parce qu'ils étaient dans la même situation. À son retour ils avaient cassé, lui s'était marié et avait eu des enfants, elle s'était mise en couple et avait eu Anna. Le SHIELD avait été la pour les protéger et pour rendre ces données confidentielles. Malgré cette histoire, ils avaient continué à rester en contact et contrairement à certains ex qui se fuyaient, eux été restés amis.

-Je dois seulement analyser ce cube ?, elle remarqua le regard amusé de Fury qui commençait à boire son deuxième verre.

-À quoi vous vous attendiez ?

Une histoire de dangereux criminels ou de dangereux hackers qu'elle aurait eu besoin de neutraliser, à la limite. Mais un cube ? Non, elle n'y aurait jamais pensé.

-À quelque chose de plus... dangereux, avoua-t-elle.

Il rit. Premier rire de la soirée qui réchauffa le cœur de l'agent, lui soutirant un léger sourire. Cela devait faire des jours qu'elle n'avait pas sourit, c'était sa première depuis très longtemps. Quelques regards se tournèrent alors vers eux pour les juger silencieusement.

-Ne sous-estimez pas ce cube, repris-t-il plus bas, nous ne savons pas à quoi nous attendre. Vous assisterez le docteur Erik Selvig dans ses recherches. C'est tout ce qu'on vous demandera.

-Bien...

Il attendait réponse maintenant... Qu'est-ce qu'elle perdrait de toute façon ? Absolument rien et puis c'était mieux que de pourrir dans ce trou à rat.

-J'accepte, souffla-t-elle surprise par sa propre réponse, mais... pourquoi moi ?

Des hommes passèrent à côtés d'eux en riant, obligeant les deux espions à se taire le temps qu'ils s'éloignent assez.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Vous possédez des compétences rare et très recherchées. Vous n'êtes pas seulement agent, mais également astrophysicienne, et je ne peux pas confier cette mission à n'importe qui. Vous êtes la depuis assez longtemps pour avoir participé à des missions top secrètes et donc il m'a paru évident de vous contacter, il sourit en détournant son regard, je dois avouer que Maria ne voulez pas que je vienne vous embêter, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber la mission si facilement.

-Vous auriez dû l'écouter, répondit-elle simplement en observant le sourire de son patron s'agrandir.

-Mais alors je ne serais pas là à essayer de vous sortir de ce merdier.

Pas faux... Elle se redressa et croisa les bras sur la table alors que le silence retomba. Seule la musique mettaient encore une certaine ambiance à ce lieu endormis. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, comme si une partie du poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis quelques semaines venait de s'en aller.

-Et... Toute mes condolé-

-Je ne veux plus en entendre parler, dit-elle de but en blanc avant de se tourner vers lui en le suppliant du regard, s'il vous plaît... je suis juste fatiguée.

Il détourna encore une fois les yeux alors qu'il attrapait son verre et le portait à ses lèvres pour boire le reste d'alcool. Il partagerait sa peine pour un soir et elle lui en était vraiment reconnaissante pour cela. Ses coudes se reposèrent lentement sur le bord de la table, fatiguée de se tenir debout, fatiguée de vivre tout simplement. Le barman les observait calmement dans son coin, en continuant de laver les verres que les clients ne cessaient d'apporter. Ses mouvements rapides arrivaient encore à impressionner la jeune femme même après 4 jours passé ici, dans ce bar beaucoup trop petit et puant l'alcool... Logique. Mais c'était ses deux derniers défauts qui l'avaient attiré. Elle avait eu envie d'oublier, d'oublier sa douleur, d'oublier sa tristesse... d'oublier sa fille.

-Merci...

Il ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu, mais ce petit soupir reconnaissant était tellement sincère. Il venait de lui offrir une nouvelle vie et elle ne pourrait jamais assez le remercier. Sa tristesse et sa douleur ne disparurent pas pour autant, c'était maintenant une part d'elle et elle allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec.

-On y va ?, demanda-t-elle en posant maladroitement son verre sur la table.

Ses pieds touchèrent enfin le sol en lui arrachant une grimace de douleur et elle dû se tenir au bord de la table pour ne pas tomber. Fury l'imita après avoir payé le barman et l'aida à avancer jusqu'à la sortie en ignorant les regards des gens autour d'eux.

-Vous voulez passer chez vous avant d'y aller ?, demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

La jeune femme regarda droit devant elle en se redressant. C'était un nouveau départ, ce qui faisait partie de son ancienne vie devait disparaître de son esprit.

-Chez moi ?, demanda-t-elle en sentant le regard de Fury se poser sur elle, je n'ai pas de chez moi. Allons-y.

Premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais bon... 1 chapitre par mois me semble bien. En tout cas, j'ai pris énormement de plaisir à introduire Judith en parlant un peu plus de ses problémes que de son vrai caractère (Après elle est un peu saoule dans ce chapitre donc bon...). Le prochain chapitre devrait normalement en montrer plus sur elle et son comportement en tant qu'agent du SHIELD.

Merci pour la lecture et à la prochaine


End file.
